


Illusion

by EricEric



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricEric/pseuds/EricEric
Summary: It is regarded as a shortfic with many jjp drabbles inside.





	1. abstract brief

The year Jinyoung was 19, he took all his courage to say straight to Jaebum.

" Hyung, are you willing to be with me? "

" Jinyoung, I ..."

Although Jaebum didn't show that much, due to the experienced days they had been through, Jinyoung knew Jaebum was so opposed to homosexual.

However, just the next 2 years, he was drunk mumbling.

" Youngjae ... I may love him, Jinyoung - ah."


	2. Chapter 2

In karaoke studio, all GOT7 members gather to celebrate the birthday party for leader, and the purpose is to encourage each other to try harder for their aim after debut. Jackson and Bambam are so heady that they rouse the others to dance while Yugyeom and Youngjae cheer them, and Mark silently sits down next to Jackson smiling. Jaebum turns himself to talk to his friends then backs to receive glasses of beer that are given to Youngjae. The atmosphere is so high, only Jinyoung stays in his spot, lightly enjoys his drink. Suddenly he remembers the way he and Jaebum spent the one's birthday when he was younger.

_The year Jinyoung was 19, he took all his courage to say straight to Jaebum._

_" Hyung, are you willing to be with me? "_

_" Jinyoung, I ..."_

_Although Jaebum didn't show that much, due to the experienced days they had been through, Jinyoung knew Jaebum was so opposed to homosexual._

_However, just the next 2 years, he was drunk mumbling._

_" Youngjae ... I may love him, Jinyoung - ah."_

That time Jinyoung felt bitter. He has been willing to do everything for him, even denies so much confession, but later Jaebum gives all his heart to Youngjae - the brother that he will never dislike somehow. Sometimes Jinyoung has to admit that without a bit fortune in life, you may have to go through a lot difficulties you are not able to expect.

" What do you think right now?"

Given a start by Mark's voice, Jinyoung smiles softly.

" I just meditate about the time. It passes so swiftly, but we still be here ... together. I witness it as magic."

Seeing Mark's eyes, Jinyoung knows he lost. Being a liar is never his forte, and it can never be with Mark, he understands his secret so well.

" Us? Or him?"

Jinyoung's face is stiff and redden but it doesn't take so much time, Jinyoung is back to his normal status and turns to Mark, hits his shoulder.

" Hey, this is where we celebrate for Jaebum's birthday not for your flirting purpose."

Jealous boyfriend Jackson's voice holds them back to where they are, all of sudden Jinyoung sees Mark go to Jackson's direction, squeezes their hand behind his boyfriend's back and speaks lowly enough for them to hear, to comfort the childish Jackson, then Mark leans his head on Jackson's shoulder.

This picture is perfect, like Jaebum and Youngjae's. His younger brother leans on Jaebum's ocean look-alike shoulder and Jaebum strokes his back, is there anything much sweeter?

Jinyoung thinks he can be strong. However, he is not blind and deaf, he can't look at the the person he falls head over heels pampering the other. Jinyoung pleads a reason at random and hops through the back door. He intends to back to dorm only it's late at night, in case he has to see some sugary love scenes.

He is not Choi Youngjae, not the vital individual in Jaebum's life.

So whether there's him or not, it can't be a problem anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry for its length cuz I really dont have time. and abt the writing ... er.. sorry i just can do so lol


	3. Chapter 3

It's quite odd that time changes slowly, compared to the moment when he has to face Jaebum and Youngjae together. Jinyoung chooses a coffee shop, where Jaebum and he used to come when the others hadn't made their debut. Jinyoung reminisces that there were also staff going with them and it was midnight, after they practised. They were extremely tired but heady by the way. For unknown reason, Jinyoung regarded it as their virtual date - when Jaebum and Jinyoung spent their hard day then backed to each other, having a drink while sharing their obstacles on the top of the high building.

_" The desire that can't be reached, shakes our heart."_

Jinyoung massages his forehead, emphasizes clearly with himself that he has hidden in this place not for noise. Jinyoung is a singer, but that doesn't mean he would love music all the time, especially that kind of heart-breaker, which stabs his heart without hesitation.

Sometimes when everything doesn't come in the exact period, it only causes wrenching result.

_" The one who has been loved can easily ignores, the other with a bunch of roses, gets hurt more and more."_

Jinyoung frowns. The song is not bad, but what makes him frustates is the lyrics. It is like a hammer that gives a blow to his brain, trying its best to widen his wound. The wound is all about Jaebum, their memory, which he has hidden for so many years, the wound would be throbbing when it meets some old related scenes.

A warm tear unconciously drops from his right eye, and his chest is breaking in hard rates. The image of younger Park Jinyoung appears, bringing their old moments back like a short movie. Jinyoung sees him cherish hopes everyday with Jaebum and he immediately smiled when Jaebum was happy. The image of Jaebum, Jackson and Mark played basketball, the image of them cared for the other younger bullied, the image of Jaebum standed in silence when JYP PD pointed out his mistakes. The image of Jaebum in young years comes in Jinyoung without any absence, until Jaebum is in love with Youngjae. From that, Jinyoung always uses the past to think about their great happiness, so he can put his socks up.

Someone who loses their mind is poor, however, Jinyoung remembers the author Lois Lowry used to write, "The ones who have to keep a lot secrets are pity, they don't keep the pain, they keep the loneliness, memory should be shared." But Im Jaebum, the man he spent his youth with, is willing to do this with Jinyoung?

Jaebum doesn't have cold heart, Jinyoung is sure. He even has controlled himself when he is with Jinyoung, but that doesn't stop Jinyoung from falling for him. Over a long time, Jinyoung has given his love and also forgotten how it developes, he just knows his eyes always finding Jaebum, every day, every night as a habit. So this love may be a habit that is hard to give up, right?

From the time Jinyoung has known Jaebum, he watches Jaebum pamperred with many girls before, but Youngjae is different. He is solfer, adored the younger a lot, as he is a diamond that should be maintained.

Jinyoung accepts it, because deep down in his heart, he has the same thought, he can't hate Youngjae, never.

Looking at the clock, Jinyoung realizes it's late enough, he has to come back to dorm right now. For no matter what, he must rests to prepare for the class meeting tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
